


My Art for Be Careful What You Wish For

by Rhunae



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But most of it is safe, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Screenshots, YouTube, the nsfw is tagged in the table of contents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhunae/pseuds/Rhunae
Summary: My art, screenshots, videos, and gifs for Be Careful What You Wish For





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all the art I've done in the fic to here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of Contents for my art.

Table of Contents

This is a work in progress...

  * 2\. First Meeting, screenshots
  * 3\. Duncan and Rhue
  * 4\. Riordan and Marius
  * 5\. Stream Impressionism
  * 6\. Marius, Rhue, and Duncan (pose)
  * 7\. Duncan, Rhue, and Marius (nsfw)
  * 8\. Caricatures
  * 9\. Duncan and Rhue (bathtub, modest nudity)
  * 10\. Marius and Rhue
  * 11\. MerMay 2019 - Duncan, Rhue, and Marius
  * 12\. Draw Me Like One of Your Orlesian Girls: Rhunae Surana (modest nudity)
  * 13\. Rhue and Duncan on you-tube
  * 14: Duncan and Rhue gifs


	2. First Meeting; screenshots

First Meeting:  
This was listed at the bottom of Ch 21, part 1

I think I'm funny. ~R

Duncan walks forward, "This is...?"

Irving: "Yes, this is she."

Duncan thinking, 'Fuck! You didn't tell me she was beautiful! The Grey Warden manual said nothing about fraternizing, right?' probably.

"Thank you for walking with me. I am glad for the company."

Rhue thinking, 'how else will I know which room to come to later tonight?' probably. (Definitely!)

"I am flattered. I was not expecting quite so warm a reception."

Rhue's internal monologue, 'wait till later. It's about to get hot in here.'


	3. Duncan and Rhue

Duncan and Rhunae   
background is Bioware.  
05/30/2018


	4. Riordan and Marius

Riordan and Marius  
06/03/2018  
Riordan needed a younger brother, so I gave him one.  
With Marius, though I created a character in DAO for the inspiration, it deviated from the sketch by the time I was done. He had different ideas on what he looked like, and though I see the artistic mistakes, I'm still rather proud of what I created.  
06/03/2018


	5. Impressionism, a stream

Impressionism of a stream  
06/10/2018

I was trying my hand at impressionism. My first attempt after a few YouTubes and looking at some of the Greats.  
Ch 10 - Stream Location where Duncan and Rhue clean up after the darkspawn attack.  
Ch 11 - Same location where Marius finds them and watches like the bad little voyeur he is.


	6. Marius, Rhue, and Duncan pose

From Chapter 22 of Be Careful What You Wish For  
Marius, Rhue, and Duncan  
07/27/2018  


It took me 2 months, on and off, of working on this. I initially traced from the source, then just kept going.  
The boys from the image were too skinny, so I kept adding definition and muscles, and changed the direction of their heads, etc.  
And Rhue is shorter than they are (she should really be shorter than this...).  
And, and, and... I hope you like it.


	7. Duncan, Rhue, and Marius - NSFW

Duncan, Rhue, and Marius  
10/24/2018  
I never posted this one because I was playing around with the illumination and shading options in SAI and never found something I completely liked. But this was the last save, and it looks fine. I mean, this was a year ago? I'm not going to go back into the file now and mess with it. But I also like it now? Also, I was waiting until they got to this point in the fic, and 30 some-odd chapters, and they still are not here. (Almost!)


	8. Caricature

Caricatures of Duncan, Rhue, and Marius  
01/09-11/2019  
I was speed painting these. Two hours, and they look ok, but they are definitely just caricatures of these three.

Rhunae

Duncan

Marius


	9. Duncan and Rhue - bathtub

From Chapter 30  
Duncan and Rhue  
01/19/2019

I recently watched Marco Bucci’s 10 minutes to better painting videos on youtube.  
Not that it did me any good, but I tossed some greys down and here we are.  
It's not exactly my mental image of what the tub looks like,  
but I used a reference and was just trying to slap greys together.


	10. Marius and Rhue

Marius and Rhue   
4/10/2019   
I used a reference. I just wanted something soft.  
How does hair work? I have no idea. 


	11. MerMay- Duncan, Rhue, and Marius

MerMay 2019  
Duncan, Rhue, and Marius  
05/2019  
This took all the month of may, two SAI files, and 1 GIMP2 file to put it altogether. AHHHH But I also liked how it came out. <3  
Obviously, this has nothing to do with Be Careful What You Wish For, but I liked it too much to leave it only to tumblr.


	12. Draw Me Like One of your Orlesian Girls: Rhunae Surana

Draw Me Like One of Your Orlesian Girls  
Rhunae Surana  
08/20/2019  
Sam (sassylavellen @ tumblr) did a series of these with his characters, and I jumped on the band wagon. It was nice practice.


	13. Rhue and Duncan on Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I modded DAO with Andrastini's (@tumblr) and SarahCousland's (@nexus) Alistair cut scene mods. I changed Alistair's head to Duncan's so I could get the romance Bioware denied me.

Golden Sunset, an Andrastini mod.

Early access to Andrastini's Rosegolden Dawn cut scene.

The Steamy Bits, an Andrastini mod.

Alistair Nights - A Sultry Bath mod by SarahCousland on Nexus.   
I removed the audio, then re-added the music. Alistair's voice coming out of Duncan's mouth was too jarring.

SarahCousland's Magical Kiss mod


	14. Duncan and Rhue gifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of gifs with Duncan and Rhue

These are from Andrastini's [Alistair Romance Eavesdropping](https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage/mods/4613) scenes mod.

Mabari wants to play.

Duncan plays fetch.

I really wish Duncan had a chance to have a mabari.

Rhue flirts.

What guidance did YOU find, Duncan, in those swaying hips?

Cherish this moment.


End file.
